kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominion of Canada/Game
National Focus Canada's focus tree is divided into 6 parts, with each part branching off into multiple sub-parts: Public Works A large section of the tree (completing it takes 1400 days) that focuses on building up Canada's industry and providing research bonuses. It is divided into 3 pillars. The left one mainly focuses on resource acquisition and infrastructure expansion. The middle pillar focuses on civilian factories and infrastructure. The last pillar focuses on electronics-related research bonuses. All 3 pillars come together at the end to lead to focuses that give nuclear research bonuses and reactor construction speed. Draft Bill C-7 The main political branch of Canada's focus tree. Picking the focus "Draft Bill C-7" activates an event chain that allows the player to side with the liberals or conservatives (or compromise) on different issues, starting on industry, conscription, domestic security, and ending on whether the bill is passed or killed in the House of Lords. As a side note, it is highly recommended if the player wishes to succeed, he/she should know beforehand about the different decisions of Bill C-7 and the consequences of whether or not it is killed. This link provides in-depth look at Bill C-7, including if the King exercises his royal prerogatives. The two sub-branches below are the result of whether or not you kill the Bill. "Assert Royal Prerogatives" turns Canada into a semi-constitutional or absolute monarchy and leads to a purge of the liberal ministers and a manpower boost. Keep in mind that this sub-branch drains a lot of political power that could be used to get companies, change laws, etc. "The Constitution Act" gets rid of the national idea "Divided Government" faster and reduces tensions in Quebec. Both mutually exclusive trees allow you to implement social credit, which culminates in the "God Save the King" focus that gives 150 political power and 5% stability. Reorganize the Army Picking the focus itself allows the player to choose a Chief of Staff. It branches off into 3 sub-branches: the left is about air power, picking between the air doctrines Operational Integrity and Strategic Destruction and giving research bonuses and companies; the middle is about your land forces, picking between Grand Battleplan and Mobile Warfare, and gives bonuses and production cost reduction; the right branch focuses on building a navy, picking between Fleet in Being and the Base Strike doctrine, and gives research bonuses, companies, and dockyards. Re-enforce the Empire Focuses on Entente cooperation and investments. Allows the creation of a research group, speeding up technology research. Defence of the Realm About the defence of Canada and intervening in the American Civil War. "Defence Scheme No. 1" creates bunkers along the Canadian-American border. "Defence Scheme No. 2" branches off into 2 sub-branches: "Intervene in America" and "Support Washington". Once the American Civil War, the player will be given an option to secure strategic regions of America, including Alaska, New England, Puerto Rico, and the Panama Canal, or support the Federal Government. If the player chooses the former, he/she will go down the aforementioned "Intervene in America" branch. This sub-branch allows you to either ally with the PSA or demand their northern states. If the player chooses the latter, he/she will go down "Support Washington", which allows you to directly intervene and declare war on the CSA and AUS. Home Coming Planning This branch is about the inevitable war between the Entente and the Internationale and prepares Canada for it. One part of it allows Ireland to join the Entente if the player chooses to protect it. The player can also get Portugal into the Entente. Another part allows you to invade Denmark's colonies. Picking one of these branches allows the player to finally declare war on Britain. If you are successful in controlling all of Britain, the focus "Return of the King" opens up an influx of British exiles returning to a restored United Kingdom. The focuses following that is about Canada's future. Category:Game Pages